


Семейное дело

by Li_Liana



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Action, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легкое АУ к финалу серии 5x07 («Слепая ярость»): что, если бы убегавшая с места преступления Сандра встретила в коридоре своего отца и семейка Хеллер оказалась капельку безумнее, чем в каноне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейное дело

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ убийцы, вертикальный инцест, свежие второплановые трупы.  
> Написано для **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013**

Сандра в панике вылетела из своей комнаты и тут же, в коридоре, столкнулась с отцом. Мартин Хеллер как раз направлялся к дочери проверить, зачем снова пожаловал этот надоедливый полицейский. Ему категорически не нравился интерес дочери к смазливому чернявому красавцу, он вообще не любил, когда дочь обращала внимание на других мужчин. В лицо не говорил – о, попробовал бы кто сделать Сандре такое замечание и остаться после этого в целости и сохранности! – но не одобрял. А уж ее откровенные заигрывания с этим полицейским и вовсе были некстати. Сандра уверяла, что личный контакт с Брандтнером позволит ей быть в курсе расследования и даже повлиять на него, но Мартин очень сильно в этом сомневался. За два коротких разговора с Брандтнером у него сложилось мнение о нём как о человеке, который сам скорее использует наивную девушку для вытягивания информации, чем позволит ей вмешиваться в ход расследования. Он говорил об этом дочери – осторожно и аккуратно подводя к теме, чтобы не спровоцировать очередной скандал – но Сандра, разумеется, опять его не послушалась. Она всегда была очень непослушным ребенком. И хотя в большинстве ситуаций Мартину это даже нравилось, да и любимице своей он прощал, бывало, гораздо большее, но сейчас Сандра сама не понимала, какие опасности может на себя навлечь.  
Увидев перепуганную дочь с дорожной сумкой в руках, Мартин сразу же понял, что самые его пессимистичные ожидания оправдались. Поймав Сандру за руку, он затолкнул дочь обратно в комнату.  
— Что случилось?!  
— Я… он… – Сандра нервно посмотрела на внутреннюю дверь, ведущую в ванную, сглотнула и продолжила чуть спокойнее: – Ничего не случилось, я просто решила выехать за город, немного развеяться. Почему ты меня остановил?  
— Ты выскочила, словно за тобой черти гнались!  
— Я просто спешила, пап, отпусти.  
— А воду просто забыла закрыть? – Мартин наконец-то понял, что за слабый шум доносится из ванной, когда его не заглушает работающая во дворе газонокосилка.  
— Да, я подумала, что приму ванную, когда приеду.  
— Сандра! – строго одернул ее Мартин; он терпеть не мог, когда дочь пыталась ему врать.  
Не отпуская руки дочери, он пошел проверять, что происходит в ванной. Вяло протестуя, Сандра вынужденно потащилась за ним.  
Мартин и сам не знал, что ожидал там увидеть, но уж никак не бессознательного полицейского, пытающегося утопиться в ванной дочери.  
Вопрос «Что это?» он благополучно проглотил, как и «Что он здесь делает?» – это сейчас не самое главное. Гораздо важнее было узнать, жив комиссар или нет, но спрашивать об этом Сандру бесполезно. Испуганная девочка явно не догадалась проверить пульс.  
Наконец-то отпустив дочь, он подошел к Брандтнеру и убедился в его живости, заодно увидел и кровоподтек на виске. Из ванны доставать пока не стал – еще не известно, нужен ли он живым или пусть лучше утопится – на несчастный случай можно будет списать… Мартин начал прикидывать, как и что стоит сделать с комиссарским телом, так неудачно завалявшимся в дочкиной ванной, но потом всё-таки решил уточнить детали произошедшего.  
— Чем ты его? – сухо спросил он.  
— Ло-о-опаткой, – сквозь наворачивающиеся слезы проскулила Сандра.  
— Какой лопаткой? – опешил Мартин.  
— Моей, детской, – всхлипнула та, – которой я с Кристиной игралась!  
Мартину показалось, что он ослышался. Неужели на дочь так повлиял стресс, вызванный этим расследованием? Бедная девочка, она ведь такая впечатлительная, а ей пришлось ехать с трупом в машине, а потом еще вся эта нервотрепка с полицейскими… Так и до нервного срыва недалеко.  
— Ты уверена? – осторожно переспросил он. – Может, тебе показалось?  
— Я не сумасшедшая! – вспылила Сандра. – Это та самая лопатка. Вон, посмотри, она в пакете возле ванной валяется. Еще грязная вся, в земле, они как выкопали, так сразу сюда, даже не удосужились ее помыть.  
— Откуда полиция о ней знает?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь?! Ты же обещал, что о ней никто и никогда не узнает, что прошлое осталось в прошлом! А что теперь?  
— Спокойно, Сандра, без паники…  
— Спокойно?! – возмущенно перебила его Сандра. – Полиция подняла старое дело, и теперь меня обвиняют в убийстве Кристины. Я не пойду в тюрьму!  
— Спокойно, – повторил Мартин. – Герр Брандтнер не говорил тебе, успел ли он уже рассказать коллегам о своей находке?  
— Не знаю, – фыркнула Сандра. Этот разговор с отцом ее уже порядком утомил. Пока они тут занимаются бесполезными препирательствами, она бы уже успела доехать до центра города.  
— Да и не важно. Главное, что вещественное доказательство – эта злосчастная лопатка – тут, у нас. Без нее они ничего не докажут.  
Сандра недоверчиво посмотрела на отца, и продолжение своих рассуждений тот озвучивать не стал, чтобы еще больше не напугать дочь. Ведь полиция могла еще взять показания у его полоумной женушки, но сперва еще надо доказать, что та достаточно в своем уме, чтобы выступать свидетелем. Да и ее саму можно встречно обвинить в убийстве Кристины. Без орудия убийства Сандру они не засудят, но нервы потрепать могут. А девочка и так в последнее время сама не своя. А тут еще этот комиссар в ванной – когда очнется, считай, Сандра уже на скамье подсудимых. Нет, выпускать его нельзя. Но отсюда надо как-то убрать. Вопрос: как и куда?  
Сандра нервно топталась у дверей, выжидательно поглядывая на отца, но без его указания не решалась сделать и шагу. Мартин думал.  
— Может, я поеду? – наконец решилась спросить Сандра.  
— Куда?  
— В загородный дом.  
— Ты совсем дура? Там тебя будут искать в первую очередь.  
— Тогда остановлюсь в гостинице, – предположила она.  
— Под своим именем, да?  
Сандра потупилась. Детали побега она не продумывала, просто хотела уехать как можно дальше от всех этих проблем.  
— Так, надо перенести его в подвал, – Мартин наконец определился с дальнейшей участью Брандтнера.  
— Зачем?  
— А ты хочешь оставить его здесь?  
— Нет, – потупилась Сандра.  
— Быстрее, пока он не очнулся.  
Мартин за плечи вытащил Брандтнера из ванной и безразлично уронил его на пол. После чего подхватил комиссара под мышки, Сандра взялась за ноги, и вдвоем они поволокли тело к лестнице. Но едва они успели пройти несколько метров по коридору, как навстречу им из лифта вынырнула горничная. Мартин тихо выругался сквозь зубы и тут же обратился к девушке, не давая ей времени на раздумья и осмысление ситуации.  
— Мария, как ты кстати! Подойди, помоги!  
Та тут же встрепенулась и бросилась выполнять указание хозяина. Всучив девушке свою часть ноши, Мартин резко ударил ее кулаком по затылку. Девушка упала, Брандтнер шлепнулся обратно на пол, а Сандра так и осталась стоять посреди коридора, нелепо вцепившись в ноги комиссара.  
— Папа, ты ее убил?!  
— Не знаю, – огрызнулся Мартин. – Так, меняем план и тащим их назад в твою комнату.  
К счастью, обратный процесс пошел куда лучше. Почти невесомую девушку Мартин вообще занес сам, вскинув на плечо. А комиссара они, похоже, уже наловчились таскать. Окончательно успокоившись и взяв себя в руки, Мартин решил сначала связать обоих – во избежание неожиданно очнувшихся жертв – а потом уже решать вопрос, как и куда их прятать.  
Поразмыслив на свежую голову, он сообразил, что комната Сандры – одна из немногих, где сохранился «ленивый официант», и хотя последние десятилетия он использовался только для доставки заказов из кухни, сама лифтовая шахта уходила глубже – в подвал, где при деде Мартина хранились коллекционные вина, подававшиеся «ленивым официантом» прямо в комнаты вип-клиентов. Конечно, немаленьких габаритов комиссар в сам продуктовый лифт не влезет, но ведь лифт можно отправить на верхний этаж, а связанного Брандтнера спустить в подвал по шахте на веревке. Отправив дочь за веревкой, Мартин задумался о том, что будет дальше. И еще эта горничная так некстати подвернулась… Хотя почему некстати? В комнате Сандры в любом случае останется куча следов комиссара, которые надо как-то убрать. Огонь – прекрасное средство. А если оставить здесь горничную, то можно сделать вид, что погибшая – Сандра. Они примерно одного роста и условно похожей комплекции, если хорошо облить тело бензином – по останкам могут и не опознать. Только надо будет скрыть от полиции стоматолога Сандры, чтобы в полиции не смогли провести опознание по зубам, и срочно уволить Марию. Пожар скроет все следы, а когда станет понятно, что полиция не связывает исчезновение комиссара с гостиницей Хеллера, то можно будет его по-тихому где-то и прикопать. А если всё будет не так оптимистично – срочно всё продать и сбежать вместе с дочерью. Но не наспех, а продуманно и обстоятельно. В этом случае комиссара можно будет и отпустить. Зачем лишний труп, тем более – полицейский?  
К возвращению дочери Мартин был уже абсолютно спокоен и преисполнен энтузиазма. Спуск Брандтнера в подвал прошел без сучка без задоринки, после чего они с дочерью оттащили тело в свою секретную комнату, где Мартин и запер обоих. Брандтнера – для порядка, дочку – во избежание новых глупостей. Хватит, и так уже накуролесила дальше некуда.  
Но в комнате непутевого чада Мартина поджидал очередной неприятный сюрприз. Пришедшая в себя горничная начала громко стонать и скулить, а на эти звуки прибежал сосед из ближайшего номера – узнать, что случилось. Вот же… небезразличный на свою голову.  
Пришлось успокоить и его, применив уже испытанный прием: разыграть удивление – Ах, какой ужас! Связанная горничная?! Да что творится в моей гостинице?! – попросить помочь развязать девушку, а потом оглушить ударом по голове. Впрочем, в этот раз для гарантии Мартин воспользовался не кулаком, а массивным подсвечником – всё-таки здоровый мужик, вдруг не уложит с одного удара. Лучше перестраховаться, чем рисковать. Горничная не вовремя разжевала кляп и принялась истошно визжать, поэтому подсвечником досталось и ей – пару раз для гарантии, а то вдруг снова очнется в самый неподходящий момент.  
Критически окинув взглядом дело рук своих, Мартин подумал, что всё вышло даже лучше, чем задумывалось. Хорошо обгоревший постоялец на первых порах сойдет за комиссара, и будет возможность посмотреть, как полиция на это среагирует. Только надо не забыть убрать его комнату и удалить из гостиничной базы все данные о его регистрации. Оставлять тела на полу Мартину показалось недостоверным для планируемой сцены преступления, поэтому он перетащил обоих в кровать. Потом немного подумал и раздел их – все видели, что у его дочери намечалась интрижка с этим комиссаром, пусть думают, что произошло ее логическое завершение. Он щедро облил их заранее прихваченным для горничной бензином, остатки разбрызгал по комнате, поджег и неторопливо отправился по прочим делам – пока сработает сигнализация и приедут пожарные, можно будет успеть ликвидировать следы пребывания этого постояльца в гостинице.

***  
Фриц чистил очередной мешок картошки, когда в скрипнувшую дверь просунулась голова Бёка. Оглядев кухню на предмет посторонних, Бёк мотнул головой, подзывая Фрица к себе, и чуть не стукнулся лбом о косяк – хорошо, что шеф-повар в это время отчитывал какого-то пацана-поваришку в соседней комнате.  
— Такое дело, – приглушенным тоном сказал Бёк, когда они уже шли по коридору. – Алекс куда-то пропал. Не видел его поблизости?  
— По статистике, вероятность увидеть хоть какое-нибудь новое лицо, круглые сутки впахивая на этой кухне, стремится к нулю, – проворчал в ответ Фриц, но без особого раздражения – немного поразмяться было очень кстати, и к тому же Бёк не стал бы выдергивать его из-под прикрытия, не будь тому серьезной причины. – Где ты видел его последний раз?  
— Он собирался на свидание к Сандре. На очную ставку, разумеется, под видом свидания, хотя кто его знает, – мрачно фыркнул Бёк. – Лопатку ей понес. А я говорил, что надо было сразу с ордером…  
— По-моему, что-то горит, – отвлеченно проговорил Фриц и потянул носом. – Да, точно. Сверху откуда-то тянет. Чуешь?  
Бёк задрал голову вверх и прищурился, будто мог что-то разглядеть сквозь несколько этажей.  
— И, кажется, это не сгоревшая картошка. А ну, ходу!

***  
Первое, что увидел Алекс, придя в себя – сидящая перед ним полуобнаженная Сандра Хеллер. От этого зрелища сразу захотелось зажмуриться и провалиться обратно в беспамятство. Нет, с чисто эстетической точки зрения зрелище отрылось вполне себе – тонкая талия, пышные груди, стройные длинные ножки и очаровательная улыбка воплощенной невинности. Вот только картинка мило улыбающейся ему убийцы в бюстгальтере и мини-юбке не только не возбудила комиссара, а вызвала прямо противоположные эмоции.  
— Мисс Хеллер? – осторожно поинтересовался он.  
— О, Алекс, вы наконец-то очнулись, – с придыханием проворковала его визави. – А то я уже заждалась.  
Алекс непроизвольно сглотнул и, не отводя взгляда от Сандры, попытался по возможности незаметно рассмотреть помещение, в котором оказался. Кирпичные стены, выкрашенные в розовый цвет, огромная кровать – больше, чем вся спальня у Алекса дома, барная стойка, мини-холодильник; и устойчивый запах сырой затхлости, который не перебивается даже резким ароматом парфюма.  
— На меня смотри, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
Сандра отвесила ему звонкую пощечину, Алекс дернулся, заодно и обратил внимание на то, к чему прикреплены его руки – цепь от наручников переброшена через какой-то крюк в стене. Точно такие же идут двумя одинаковыми рядами по стене напротив той, у которой подвесили Алекса. Что тут когда-то было? Подвесные полки? Интересно, рассчитаны ли эти крепления на вес человека?  
— Мисс Хеллер, похищение полицейского только усугубит вашу ситуацию.  
— Заткнись! – и еще одна пощечина. – Как ты узнал про смерть Кристины? Эта дура разболтала?  
— Вы имеете в виду вашу мать?  
— Да какая она мне мать… – Сандра резко замолчала, потом пару раз медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, явно пытаясь успокоиться. – Алекс, дорогой, мне кажется, наш разговор заходит куда-то не туда. Я-то думала, что мы проведем романтический вечер, вдвоем, наедине… А ты вместо этого будто специально пытаешься со мной поссориться, – она капризно надула губки.  
У Алекса хватило ума промолчать и оставить скептические комментарии при себе. Но, видимо, и без слов выражение его лица было достаточно красноречивым.  
— Ах так?! – вспылила Сандра. – Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому!  
— Ты так всех своих парней встречаешь, да? В этом уютненьком подвальчике? Неудивительно, что Томас предпочел погибнуть, а не оказаться здесь.  
— Да пошел ты! Ты вообще – первый посторонний мужчина, который вошел в эту комнату! И живым ты из нее уже не выйдешь! Папа позаботится об этом, – глаза Сандры хищно сверкнули.  
— Ой, как страшно! И я сюда не заходил, между прочим, это вы меня сюда занесли.  
— Вот и вынесем!  
— Жду не дождусь!  
В разгаре спора Сандра подошла вплотную к Алексу и вместо очередного аргумента ожесточенно рванула его рубашку. Затрещала ткань, на пол полетели пуговицы; Алекс отделался парой глубоких царапин, а Сандра – сломанным ногтем. Пока взбалмошная девица переживала эту ужасную потерю, Алекс улучил момент и попытался снять руки с крюка. Если бы только он был вбит чуть ниже, и ноги Алекса доставали до пола... Опереться о стенку в висячем положении с первого раза не удалось. А, к сожалению, сломанный коготок отвлек Сандру ненадолго.  
— Куда это вы собрались, комиссар Брандтнер? Я с вами еще не закончила, даже еще не начинала, – полубезумно улыбнулась она и попыталась снять с Алекса брюки.  
Такого безобразия он стерпеть уже не мог. Ну и что, что ноги связаны в щиколотках, это ничуть не мешает хорошенько двинуть ими психопатке в живот. От удара Сандра упала и покатилась по каменному полу – чуть дальше его покрывал роскошный ковер, но до стены он не доставал на добрые полметра. Сандра приподнялась на руках, злобно посмотрела на Алекса сквозь упавшие на лицо спутанные волосы, вскочила и метнулась к барной стойке, где тут же загремела посудой в распахнутом шкафчике.  
Алекс слегка озадачился, а потом подумал, что она может искать там нож, и эта перспектива ему совершенно не понравилась. Но Сандра вернулась к нему всего лишь с вилкой. Впрочем, свое мнение об опасности этого инструмента Алексу тут же пришлось пересмотреть – разъяренная девица, дико взвизгнув, со всех сил вогнала вилку ему в бедро. И пока Алекс, потеряв бдительность, корчился от боли, успела расстегнуть ремень, справиться с застежкой и рвануть молнию вниз, вырывая ее чуть ли не с мясом.  
Это было поактуальнее вилки в ноге. Алекс снова пнул Сандру связанными ногами – на этот раз уже не сдерживаясь и сознательно позабыв о том, что перед ним хрупкая и миниатюрная девушка. Сандра отлетела к кровати, врезавшись в нее спиной. Алекс воспользовался подвернувшимся шансом, и в этот раз с третьей попытки ему все-таки удалось свалиться на пол вместе с крюком и парой кирпичей впридачу. Вообще-то в идеале план освобождения выглядел слегка не так, но Алекс решил не придираться к деталям. Крюк с кирпичами упал не на голову, а на спину – и на том спасибо.  
На этом везение и закончилось. Только Алекс приступил к распутыванию веревки на ногах, как его настиг хук слева. Оказалось, дверь в эту безумную розовую комнату открывается совершенно бесшумно. А герр Хеллер умеет незаметно подкрадываться со спины.

***  
— Лучше бы это была картошка, – проворчал Фриц, стоя над обгоревшим трупом. Над вторым трупом стоял Бёк, напряженно вглядываясь в очертания лица. Бесполезно – пожарные приехали шустро, но и огонь тоже времени не терял, успев обезобразить тела так, что даже отличить женское от мужского уже было непросто.  
— Не говори мне, что это Алекс, – бросил Бёк не глядя. – Это не может быть Алекс. Это не должен быть Алекс.  
— Кристиан, успокойся. Подумай, – Фриц вздохнул и машинально отряхнул передник от сажи, только навесив на него новых пятен. – Всем будет лучше, если ты подумаешь. Алексу в том числе, где бы он сейчас ни был.  
Бёк отчетливо скрипнул зубами и присел на корточки, тронув рукой почерневший подбородок. Потом принялся что-то считать в уме. Потом подскочил на месте и рывком развернулся к Фрицу, и глаза его горели.  
— Так, срочно в отдел. Там у меня валяется визитка стоматолога Алекса – он мне как раз его рекомендовал на днях. Надо провести опознание по зубам. И чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем лучше!  
Фриц кивнул, бросил последний взгляд на тела и вылетел вслед за Бёком из комнаты.

***  
— Но папа! – Сандра от возмущения даже притопнула ножкой. – Ты же всё равно его убьешь! Дай я хоть поиграюсь!  
— Сандра, ты с ума сошла? В моем доме? У меня на глазах?  
— Но па-а-апочка, – Сандра обняла его и потерлась носом о щеку, – ну пожа-а-алуйста. А то я начну думать, что со мной что-то не так и я совершенно не привлекаю парней. Томас не захотел, этот тоже... от меня как от чумной шарахается.  
— Если ты начнешь убивать каждого парня, который будет тебе отказывать, то проблем не оберешься, – укоризненно заметил Мартин.  
— Папа! – Сандра ткнула его кулачком. – Ты что, тоже считаешь, что я у тебя какая-то уродина?  
— Что ты, доченька. Ты – самая красивая. Настоящая изысканная леди. Да все парни просто обязаны в очередь к тебе выстраиваться. Но ты им всем должна отказывать. Ведь ты же не хочешь расстраивать папочку? – Мартин чуть наклонил голову и поцеловал Сандру, и она с привычной готовностью ответила на его поцелуй.  
И если бы в углу комнаты не валялся оглушенный комиссар, то дело бы одними поцелуями не ограничилось. Но Мартину надо было спешить: и здесь решить всё, и поскорее подняться наверх – дела в гостинице тоже не терпели отлагательств.  
— Ладно, уговорила, – скрепя сердце согласился он. План ему категорически не нравился, но он слишком хорошо знал Сандру. Если уж ей приспичило, то добром не отступит. А пока вся эта шумиха не уляжется, ни ее выпускать нельзя, ни Брандтнера из гостиницы никак не вывезти. А убить его сейчас и предложить родной дочери несколько суток, если не неделю, просидеть в одной комнате с трупом, Мартин никак не мог. Чем же обернется ее затворничество с живым комиссаром, он вполне прекрасно себе представлял. И уж лучше пойти девочке навстречу, чем рисковать, что этот полицейский урод снова ударит его девочку.  
— Правда? Ура! Папочка, я тебя люблю! – Сандра вскочила и запрыгала от радости, восторженно хлопая в ладоши.  
А Мартин смотрел на ее колыхающиеся в такт прыжкам груди и думал, что больше всего на свете сейчас хочет завалить свою несносную любимую девчонку на их кровать и оттрахать до полного изнеможения, а никак не привязывать к этой же кровати комиссара, с которым девчонка собирается развлекаться. Нет, не думать об этом! Не хватало еще ему потерять самообладание. Хватит и того, что Сандра вечно не думает о том, что творит.  
— И оденься, пожалуйста, – бросил он уже уходя.  
Сандра удивленно посмотрела на него, потом пожала плечами и накинула легкую полупрозрачную блузку. Мартин только вздохнул. Кого он обманывает? Но на что только не пойдешь ради любимой дочурки.

***  
Спустя полчаса они уже ехали обратно, примерно на той же скорости, хотя самое главное было уже позади. Бёк был за рулем, Фриц сидел рядом и пытался что-то прочитать в разбегающихся от тряски строчках. Задребезжавший телефон Бёка взял тоже он, справедливо рассудив, что если на руле останется только одна водительская рука, очень вероятно, что сегодня кто-то будет опознавать еще два трупа – на этот раз искореженные в автокатастрофе.  
— Да. Кунц. Да. Слушаю. Да. Да вы что… Спасибо. Мы уже едем.  
Бёк покосился на него, не говоря ни слова.  
— Звонили от Графа, – пояснил Фриц. – Он только что был там, на месте. Нас не застал, естественно, как и мы его – Мика сказал, что доктор уже в своей машине.  
— Надо было кому-то из нас там остаться, – вздохнул Бёк устало, но без упрека. Полчаса назад даже и мысли не возникло, что поехать в отдел может только кто-то один, и сейчас Фриц только покачал головой.  
— Мика передал однозначное – они были мертвы еще до пожара. Убиты ударами по голове. И да, папашу Хеллера уже взяли под арест. Так, для справки.  
— Оперативно, – пробормотал под нос Бёк, выворачивая руль на трассу. – Ну ничего. Мы эту гостиницу сейчас с ног на голову перевернем, но Алекса отыщем. Правда, Рекс?  
Рекс на заднем сиденье неодобрительно тявкнул, осуждая Бёкову манеру езды, но в целом не возражал.  
Фриц хмыкнул и снова уткнулся в бумаги.

***  
Второе возвращение Алекса к сознательному существованию оказалось еще хуже первого. Во-первых, голова болела так, что, казалось, стоит ею пошевелить, и она расколется на части. Во-вторых, теперь он оказался распят на кровати – пока он был без сознания, папаша с дочуркой потрудились на славу, за руки и ноги растянув его на покрывале. А, в-третьих, судя по ощущению, он был совершенно раздет. Алекс немного приподнялся на подушках, скосил взгляд и убедился в истинности последнего подозрения.  
Стоящая возле кровати и очень недобро, прямо-таки плотоядно ухмыляющаяся Сандра вполне могла сойти за «в-четвертых».  
— Очнулся, мой сладенький? – проворковала Сандра, взбираясь на кровать, а потом устраиваясь между разведенных бедер Алекса.  
Алекс попытался возмутиться, но обнаружил «в-пятых» – залепленный скотчем рот. Сандра довольно хихикнула, протянула руку и осторожно провела пальцем по члену. Алекс дернулся, пытаясь хоть немного отстраниться, но Сандра сжала в ладони его яички, больно впиваясь в них оставшимися девятью остро заточенными ноготками.  
— Ты у меня тут еще подергайся, – пригрозила она.  
По здравому размышлению Алекс был вынужден признать, что происходящее – еще не самое худшее, что с ним может случиться в сложившейся ситуации. Хуже будет, если девица снова возьмется за вилку. Ведь в следующий раз она может воткнуть ее отнюдь не в бедро. Да если и снова всего лишь в ногу – можно же и в артерию ненароком попасть. А истечь тут кровью Алексу никак не улыбалось.  
Поэтому когда Сандра нагнулась и взяла его член в рот, Алекс предпочел лишний раз не нарываться. Тем более, девушка очень профессионально работала языком и губами – она явно не впервые держала во рту мужской член и вполне умело с ним обращалась. Мимо воли тело Алекса начало реагировать на ласки, и когда он уже готов был кончить, Сандра неожиданно остановилась, слезла с кровати и убежала к холодильнику.  
Алекс озадаченно уставился ей вслед, но недоумевал недолго. Быстро вернувшаяся девица притащила с собой баллончик со сливками и тут же радостно выдавила добрую половину его очень холодного содержимого на уже готовый к разрядке член Алекса.  
Алекс взвыл. А Сандра с торжествующим хохотом воткнула спелую клубничину в навершие снежно-белой и такой же холодной горки. Алекс много чего имел сказать по поводу такого жестокого обращения с его мужским достоинством, но ему пришлось ограничиться лишь возмущенным мычанием.  
Причмокивая и облизываясь, Сандра принялась поглощать свежесооруженный десерт, да так увлеклась процессом, что то ли нечаянно, то ли сознательно, но весьма чувствительно укусила свою жертву за член. Судя по ощущениям Алекса – прокусила до крови.  
Очередной раз возмущенно помычав, Алекс безнадежно подергал руками, но семейка Хеллер привязала его на совесть. Сандра включила музыку и начала медленно раздеваться. Стриптизерша из нее была так себе – минет ей давался куда лучше. Сандра покосилась на опавший член Алекса и, похоже, пришла к такому же мнению.  
Сначала она пыталась добиться требуемой реакции, просто улегшись сверху и целуя всюду, куда только могла дотянуться – а дотягивалась она практически везде. Но ни ерзанье обнаженного женского тела, ни жесткие поцелуи, через раз переходящие в засосы, а иногда и в откровенные укусы, не возбудили комиссара. Маньячка и убийца прежде всего оставалась маньячкой и убийцей, а то, что при этом она обладала довольно привлекательным телом, оказалось весьма вторичным фактором.  
Видя, что так она не получит желаемого, Сандра перешла к проверенным методам. Добившись своим умелым ртом от Алекса твердого стояка, она с хорошим размахом насадилась на его член, чуть не сломав его при этом и вырвав из Алекса очередной придушенный стон. А потом, приседая и привставая на коленях, начала двигаться в каком-то безумном рваном ритме.

***  
Третий рейд по этажам тоже не принес результатов – следов Алекса, по заверению Рекса, не было нигде. На самом месте преступления дым от пожара перебил все прочие запахи, а в остальных помещениях Алексом просто нигде не пахло, за исключением лестницы, по которой он, очевидно, поднялся на второй этаж. Куда мог задеваться комиссар Александр Брандтнер, рост метр девяносто, вес под семьдесят кило – было решительно непонятно.  
До того самого момента, пока Фриц не обнаружил лифт. Впоследствии эту заслугу порывались себе присвоить и Бёк, и Рекс, и слепой случай, но Фриц знал правду и не собирался от нее отступаться – он первым заметил крохотную панель, выступающую из стены, а уж выяснить, к чему она имеет отношение, было делом техники.  
И именно у этого лифта Рекс залаял в первый раз – встревоженно, всполошенно, и забегал кругами по коридору, тычась носом в плинтус. Переглянувшись, Фриц и Бёк одновременно сунули головы в шахту и тут же отпрянули назад – на стенах даже без дополнительного освещения можно было разглядеть капли крови.  
Однако даже спустившись в подвал и обыскав его от и до, они не нашли никаких следов Алекса. Мало того, Фриц утверждал, что во всех своих поисках они так и не приблизились к шахте лифта ближе чем на десять метров. Вывод о наличии скрытого помещения напрашивался сам собою. Можно было запросить планы здания, но Бёк решил, что гораздо быстрее будет просто повторить путь пропавшего коллеги и спуститься по шахте лифта. Внизу обнаружилось небольшое помещение с двумя дверьми. Одна, открывающаяся массивным рычагом, вела в ту часть подвала, которую полицейские уже обследовали. Но даже при открытой двери они так и не смогли найти внешнего отпирающего механизма, поэтому пришлось просто заклинить рычаг. Вторая вела на лестницу, которая уходила еще глубже вниз. Там была еще одна дверь, запертая снаружи на засов.  
Бёк шел первым, он же ее осторожно и открыл, но отпрянул, едва заглянув в образовавшуюся щель.  
— Так, Фриц, бегом наверх, за... за подмогой, – после паузы нашелся он. – И Рекса забери.  
— Что там? Что с Алексом? – Фриц машинально взял всученный ему поводок.  
— Ничего... ничего страшного, – снова с запинкой ответил Бёк. – Ну, бегом! Чего встал?  
Фриц не посмел ослушаться, но, поднявшись уже на несколько ступенек, обернулся и увидел, как Бёк с таким выражением распахивает эту треклятую дверь, словно собирается нырнуть в прорубь.

***  
— Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, – хмыкнул Бёк, сцепив руки за спиной. Он очень, очень старался скрыть улыбку, но не улыбаться было невозможно – по ряду причин, начиная с облегчения и заканчивая очевидными.  
— Нет! – отрезал Алекс.  
Бёк решил не нарываться, и дальше уже молча наблюдал за крайне раздраженным Алексом – тот искал свой невесть где запропастившийся пиджак.  
Одеться Алекс успел еще до того, как спустился Фриц в сопровождении группы захвата. А Бёк к тому времени даже ухитрился запихнуть визжащую и сопротивляющуюся девицу в легкий халатик, найденный на вешалке во вмонтированном в стену шкафу. Правда, ни ботинок, ни пиджака Алекса сразу они не нашли. И теперь, когда преступницу увели, Алекс задержался в надежде отыскать свои вещи. А Бёк решил не оставлять его одного. На всякий случай.  
Ботинки обнаружились под кроватью. А о тайне пропавшего пиджака, похоже, придется спрашивать саму семейку Хеллер.  
— Если хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь – убью! – пригрозил Алекс. – И я не шучу.  
— Ну конечно-конечно, – сочувственно заметил Бёк, но в его глазах так и проглядывали смешинки.  
Он никому не расскажет, разумеется. И в отчеты это тоже не попадет. Разве что Фриц докопается до истины сам, и будет хихикать на пару с Бёком, уворачиваясь от кружек и чашек, но больше не узнает никто.  
Их маленький отдел – как семья, в конце концов.  
И семейное дело должно оставаться только семейным делом.


End file.
